the talented
by Minxy92
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's just a story that I have made up. It's about a girl who is searching for her two brothers before someone tries to kill them and proving that she is just as good as them. It will twists in in it but am open to ideas.


Prologue 

"Their here"

"impossible, there dead, nothing can touch us now"

"the Intel is sound, they live. And they will get stronger. They will ruin our plans. What shall we do?"

" you already know what you have to do"

"Me? I can't.. I mean why me?"

"this is your fault. If you had checked that they were dead then you wouldn't have to kill them now."

" there is some good news"

" that hardly seems likely, but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself in some way. What is this good news?"

" Both the boys lost everything. Memory, power.. Everything. The only one who kept anything was the girl."

" really? Well you did redeem yourself. We will have to find the boys and kill them, while they are utterly defenceless."

" and the girl?"

" the girl has nothing, she can do nothing. Although, she is a pretty face. Capture her, I will make her my wife."

" she will never agree to that."

" who said anything about her agreeing to it."

Chapter 1 

Ailish slowly turned over the card in front of her hoping it was a ten. No such luck, a seven. She signed and picked up the cards on the table and started to shuffle the deck. She liked playing cards by herself, she could block out the outside world and focus on the game in front of her. She could forget the emptiness inside of her and will luck to be on her side.

She was about to set the game up again when she heard the stairs groan as someone climbed them. So much for her alone time. She could tell by the quiet tread that now came from the corridor that it was Kathryn, her handmaid. Her best friend. They had been together for too long for them to be anything else. Kathryn knew everything about Ailish and had been there for as long as she could remember. Kathryn was even in her life when her brothers were still with them and that was over 200 years ago. But Kathryn still looked like the pretty 20 year old that she had always been, just as Ailish looked 17, but she could remember to a time of cavemen. It had been such a long time.

Just then kathryns knock came at the door before she entered.

" miss Ailish, your father wishes to have a word with you." she informed me.

I signed. I had been waiting for this ever since I had come home from looking for my brothers empty handed. I'd been home for a week and was surprised that my father had waited this long to ask me. He usually summoned me to him within the hour of stepping into the house.

" what mood is he in Kat?"

Kathryn smiled at me. We'd had this conversion a thousand times over the years. She said the same thing to me every time an didn't fail me this time either.

"he is worn down with sadness, but I'm sure that seeing you will lift his spirit."

" yup cos I'm daddy's little princess" I practically spat out.

Kathryn looked shocked but replyed with a quick " that's not my place to say but you must get to your father."

I smiled at her and left the room. As I walked through the house that my family owned I resented it for what it had become. I remember a time when my brothers had lived here. The place had bee filled with light and laughter. Me, Gale and Osian. We are triplets. As the only girl lets just say that my father and brothers were a little …_protective_ of me. Throw in the fact that everyone says that I look like a doll and I could say goodbye to doing anything dangerous at all. But me, Gale and Osian had three of the most powerful talents anyone had ever seen. Gale could read people's minds and see every thought that anyone had ever had. Osian could turn himself and anyone else invisible and could cast force fields aswell. As for me well lets just say that having all four elements at your control can be pretty useful at times. Our dad was some really powerful guy but then there was a revolution. Those people who weren't talented were jealous of those that were. They decided to atttack the talented ones and at the last battle attacked me, Gale and Osian. As the girl I wasn't allowed to fight even though my talent is the only one that could beat the revolution. Gale, Osian and my father fought. My fathers talent makes him exceptionally fast and strong. But the revolution side had a few talented of there own. My father was seriously wounded and Gale and Osian kidnapped. Ever since then it has been my job to locate and bring home my brothers so that we can counter revolution and bring back the talented.


End file.
